


Let's Not Talk About The Faults

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Edward is stopping in Havana once more, and this time he thought about visiting an old friend of his! (The Reader) Edward thensurprises her with the fact that he got a new ship, the Jackdaw, and asks about her opinion! :D





	

“Douse the mainsail, lads!” , Edward yelled with all his might so that the rest of his jolly crew could hear his orders, “We have reached Havana” , he continued sounding more cheerful than ever.

Anne Bonny was standing by his side, looking at the majestic beauty of this busy place. Wearing her usual corset to go along with her skirt, Anne looked as staggering as ever. “Looks the exact same, Edward” she said, “…not much changed since we last visited this beauty.” she continued.

“Aye…she is a wonder”, Edward replied back with a smile as he took a quick look at the place from the port they were docking at. “Might as well make the most of our visit while we are not being hunted down.” , he said jokingly.

The crew rushed down into the port like little children rushing into some play store. Some wrapping arms around each other talking loudly about all the ‘lasses’ they wanted to meet, others holding up their bottles of rum and singing as loud as ever. But what was holding them back? They could use some time off for all of the obstacles that they had to endure while sailing with Captain Kenway.

Edward Kenway made his way off the Jackdaw and into the port with Anne Bonny, walking with a wide smile on his face while scanning the port trying to find the harbormaster. Kenway took a deep breath and exhaled out, put his hood down, and walked quickly towards the store.

“What are you up to, Edward?” , questioned Anne.

“Oi, um…just about to go visit an old friend, won’t be too long”, he stuttered a little while talking, “…meet me at  Dandy’s!” , he yelled.

The Dandy’s was an old pub in which Edward and his crew visited regularly every time they made a stop in Havana. Actually, that is were most of his crew got their shanties from, some of them even worked there for some time.

Moving on, Edward smiled as he took quick steps towards ‘Emanuel’s Harbor’, he remembered that he needed to buy new canons for his ship, along with some new sails since the ones he has are sort of worn out and tattered from all the battles. He believed that he reached the correct place, looked up at the board sign and made sure that it was the correct store. Edward knocked, and slowly opened the door, and went into the store.

“Ehm, hm,” , Edward tried clearing his throat to catch the owner’s attention. With a smile, Edward said, “…I believe it to be quite rude to receive your customers with your face towards the wall, lass” , Edward said sarcastically.

“…Ken..Kenway!?” , the owner said confusingly. You turned around gracefully and her jaws dropped without her noticing.

“No…just some fisherman from Inagua.”, Edward replied in jest.

Edward chuckled and moved towards you with open arms, you moved quickly across your desk and hugged Edward with all your might. God knows how many years it has been since you two last saw each other. You were a good old friend of Edward’s and saved him during his time of need. You two became friends that day he asked you to smuggle some ‘cargo’ into his ship, when in reality to were asked to gather some gold and silver from your ex-bosses house. It didn’t really matter back then, both of you were pirates at heart, nothing could ever change that. From that day onward, you two become very very close friend.

“How long has it been you arsehead?!” you yelled, “…we’ve almost forgotten about you here in Havana!” you continued, then pulled away from Edward to take a proper glance at the man.

“Aye, I know, (Y/N)”, replied Edward while smiling at you. “I’ve been busy dealing with some bloody plebs across the Indies, but what have you been up to, lass?” , he questioned.

“Uh well, mate. Nothing much to lighten up the day. Just regular work with some folks. Selling, buying, bargaining, ….smuggling.” , you said these words with a smirk on your face as you stressed the last phrase.

“I see…well, I am here to see you, (Y/N), and to buy some equipment for my new ship.”

“New what? A.. Ship?” , you questioned.

“Aha, that’s what I wanted to show you, lass”, he replied cheerfully, “…come I’d like you to help me choose new paint and sails.”, Edward said quickly as the two of you rushed out of the store to take a look at the upgraded Jackdaw.

As you two were walking you saw Edward’s ship docked at the port along with some other ships. But his stood out, it had a new armor, cannons, and masts. You gasped at the view before you because it did not take Edward too long to manage to upgrade his ship, and it all happened too quickly for you to even remember. Last time you took a look at the Jackdaw you laughed in Edward’s face, look at you now, now you’re the one being laughed at.

“So, what do you think, (Y/N)”, Edward asked.

“Dammit, Edward. What happened here…are you sure this is the ‘Jackdaw’’?, you stressed.

“Aye, it is”, Edward replied back happily, feeling proud of his accomplishment.

You two walked around the port to take a closer look at the Jackdaw, Edward even offered to give you a quick tour on deck. You two made your way onto the Jackdaw and you were left in awe. Edward showed you his new cabin, his new broadside cannons, and puckle guns. He even managed to introduce you to a couple of his crew member to stayed behind on the ship while the others enjoyed all the distractions Havana had to offer. As the tour finished, you went back to the port and stood there again admiring the ship before you.

“Well, I do not know what to say to you Edward, but you did a great job taking care of this ship. I thought you were going to abandon it, or maybe lose it to come buccaneer.”, you said admiringly to Edward.

“Hell no, mate. She’s a fine one, aye. But abandon it? I don’t think so,lass”, he replied.

You looked at Edward and smiled, “…However, the sails look nasty, … and the name is still crappy, mate” , you said offensively.

Edward’s facial expressions quickly changed and rolled his eyes while looking away from you. “ **Let’s not talk about the fault, (Y/N), can we?”,** Edward sounded serious but he once again put a smile on his face.

You two shared a laugh as you looked at the Jackdaw while enjoying the great Summer heat in Havana. You were impressed, he’d give you that. You just did not want Edward to feel too full of himself like he once was. However, after that tour, Edward asked you to join him at the pub where Anne waited. You gladly accepted and asked your servant to look after the shop, wrapped an arm around Edward and walked through the busy crowds of Havana. 


End file.
